


A Persistent Desire

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan fantasizes about Qui-Gon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Persistent Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 128  
> Merry Month of May, Day 7

He's been taught to think of masturbation as a form of meditation; to experience each fantasy as it comes up and then let it go, but Obi-Wan can't help dwelling on some in particular. Like the one where he comes to Qui-Gon after his knighting, when they can finally meet as equals, and tell him what he feels.

What he's felt for years.

He knows it's wrong to dwell on the fantasy, but he can't help it; he returns to it nearly every night. And when he touches himself, he imagines that it's Qui-Gon's strong fingers coaxing him to orgasm.


End file.
